


Do Re Mi

by Burningchaos



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was hero...I do not claim that this is anything other than appalling. Unbetaed and UnBrit Picked.  For a challenge at Parallel Earth. Song by Bonnie Tyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Re Mi

_“I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero_  
 _'Til the end of the night_  
 _He's gotta be strong_  
 _And he's gotta be fast_  
 _And he's gotta be fresh from the fight”_  


“What is that noise?” Jack looked over his shoulder at Ianto and continued drying his hair. 

“Noise? All I hear is Owen singing.” He walked over to Jack, “Ah, good you got all the entrails out of your hair. They can have rather nasty side effects if your skin is exposed to them for too long.”

“Ianto, that isn't singing. That is noise.” Jack winked, “I do know how to wash myself. I am a big boy.”

“Well, I don’t know about that.” Ianto pulled his suit jacket on, “You seem incapable of showering on your own at home. Also he does well at the pub on karaoke night.” 

“Karaoke night? Really, when did this start?” 

“Gwen had us doing ‘Team bonding’ after you left.” Ianto frowned and brushed at the sleeve of his jacket.

“How does he manage to do ‘well’ with that caterwauling?”

Ianto frowned at his lover, “If that is caterwauling, what do you consider music?”

“Three Throated Nuwvains, if you've not heard them sing you've not heard real music.” Jack smirked a bit as he answered.

“Only three throats then? Not three dicks? How bland.” Ianto walked out of the shower room with Jack on his heels.

“I hear Owen singing again, you want to go round to the pub after work? I can call up Rhys.” Gwen asked as they walked toward her.

“Oh, I hear they have new songs in.” Tosh grinned, “I might even try one tonight.”

“Jack you in?” Gwen pulled out her phone and quickly texted Rhys. 

“Apparently, unless it being sung by a Three Throated Nuwvain isn’t music.” Ianto interjected as he walked toward the door.

Tosh looked up from her computer, “Three Throats? Really? That would sound...”

“Amazing, and they do.” Jack answered, “And as long as Owen promises not to sing anything from the eighties I’m in, just don’t expect me to sing.”


End file.
